


Baby Blue (Part 1 of the Badfinger Mini- Series inside of a series)

by mvernet



Series: The Hits Of The '70's [7]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Clueless Hutch, Enraged Starsky, Explicit Language And Lots Of It, Gaymance, M/M, Unrequited Love, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky's POV</p><p>Hutch tells Starsky about his new relationship. Starsky reacts.</p><p>A Songfic inspired by "Baby Blue" by Badfinger.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C53QAuOoSgc<br/>(Some gender modifications respectfully added)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blue (Part 1 of the Badfinger Mini- Series inside of a series)

Guess I got what I deserved  
Kept you waiting there too long, my love  
All that time without a word  
Didn't know you'd think that I'd forget or I'd regret  
The special love I had for you, my baby blue

Hutch and me are sittin' in his jungle. Green livin' things all around and the beer I brought in our hands. He's tellin' me, he's found someone. Oh, not just some flaky lady destined to break his heart. Nooooo! He's tellin' me he met a man. A man!

Now he's tellin' me, he's loved me so long and so hard, and could never have me THAT way, that he started to... EXPLORE... That's what he said. EXPLORE!

It's my own damn fault.Thought I knew him. Didn't ASK him. When my feelings changed, didn't tell him. Thought I left it all behind in Nam. Thought I could live with those baby blues eyein' me everyday. Thought I could live with those baby blues lovin' the shit out of me everyway but THAT.

All the days became so long  
Did you really think, I'd do you wrong?  
Baby, when I let you go  
Thought you'd realize that I would know  
I would show the special love I have for you, my baby blue

Now he's thankin' me for understandin'. Thankin' me for lettin' him be free to be himself. His baby blues are killin' me with sincerity. He doesn't have a fucking clue what he's talkin' about. Oh, I let him go. I let him seek love elsewhere. Even though I gots it all for him right here. But I gotta be honest. I figured he'd find some dizzy chick who would love him to death, but I would keep the best part of him. I ain't never gonna give up the part I own. Especially to another man. I need another beer. He needs one too.

What can I do, what can I say  
Except I want you by my side  
How can I show you, show me the way  
Don't you know the times I've tried?

Fuck! He's tellin' me about the motherfucker who he's been settlin' his baby blues on. Oh, that's a fuckin' relief. They ain't done it yet. Haven't even kissed yet. Just held hands and walked on the fuckin' beach. Yeah! And that Fucker got to have those eyes on him? All glowin' and lovin'? My baby blues lookin' at someone else. I wanna kiss him. I wanna claim him. I wanna fuck him till he's incoherent and those eyes shine like stars and pierce my soul.

I tell him. I'm happy for him. Would like to meet the Gent whose stolen his heart. He smiles. He hugs, tight. He pulls away and puts those baby blues on me. He says he loves me. He says I'm the best. But those baby blues say, "I wish it was you." I hear it loud and clear. But I say nothin'. I'm so scared. 

Guess that's all I have to say  
Except the feeling just grows stronger every day  
Just one thing before I go  
Take good care, baby, let me know, let it grow  
The special love you have for me, my baby blue.

I can't take it anymore. Those baby blues lookin' at me with trust and little boy hope. I leave. I gotta get my bearings. I gotta plan. I gotta move fast. Baby blues ain't gonna know what hit'em.


End file.
